


Different Dreams

by primeideal



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Dream Sharing, Extra Treat, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: It is said that Andalites have two eyes to see their own world, and two more to see their beloved's.





	Different Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



On the _Valad_ name-day, Mertil had a pleasant dream.

He was near to Gafinilan, at the military academy. Dream-Gafinilan was excelling on the flight simulators and exuberantly challenging other students to mock tailfights on the central lawn. His immense bulk let him overpower many of his opponents at the first or second strike, but he was unruffled when some older, more agile fighters evaded him. In the broad hallways above, superior officers glanced down at him and silently walked on, as if shaking their heads in exasperation. _Arisths_ were all the same—full of energy and determined to show off how big their tail-blades were.

On the _Elmand_ name-day, Gafinilan had a subdued dream.

He was with Mertil in the academy med-bay. A captain briskly explained to Mertil that he was unable to use the Escafil device; some anomaly made it impossible for him to acquire other creatures’ DNA.

<It’s all right,> dream-Mertil told him, as they walked back out. <I never wanted to be a spy, anyway. We’re going to be fighter pilots together, aren’t we?>

<Of course,> said Gafinilan. <Yet...Prince Talmenot says they may be screening younger cadets for Escafil compatibility before admission.>

<Prince Talmenot also thinks the Anati system is of strategic relevance,> Mertil said, his thought-speak ringing with amusement. <I would put little stock in what he says.>

<What if they do?>

<What if they do?> Mertil echoed. <Do you think they will throw me out of the academy because I cannot impersonate a _hoober_? By that time we’ll have graduated and we’ll be burning slugs.>

<I do not want you to be...isolated. Different.>

<The young kids who were born after the population controls?> Mertil swung his stalk eyes back and forth, unconcerned. <There are so many of them wanting to apply, they’ll need different rules anyway or they’ll eat up all our grass.>

<If you say so,> Gafinilan said.

<Besides, I won’t be isolated,> Mertil pointed out. <I have you.>

Upon waking, Gafinilan thought little of the dream. It was obvious where it had come from, after all, not a subconscious urging of his to decipher. Hadn’t he and Mertil spoken of similar things just days before? Mertil was one of the newer _arisths_ , and Gafinilan a slightly more experienced student, but they were still as inseparable as they had been as children arguing about driftball. If the dream told him anything, it was not to put stock in Prince Talmenot’s speculation.

After their first major battle together, as _arisths_ on the Dome Ship _RiverWing_ , Gafinilan and Mertil were summoned by their prince.

<What happened?> Gafinilan fretted. <You did _great_! Those Bug Fighters never stood a chance.>

<Maybe he wants to give us a commendation,> said Mertil.

<That’s probably it,> said Gafinilan, growing annoyed with himself even as he said it. Let Mertil try what he wanted; sarcasm did not come naturally to him.

Prince Jenchah’s stalk eyes swivelled and lit up as they drew near. <Hello, _arisths_! Well flown today.>

<Thank you, Prince Jenchah,> they quickly responded.

<What do you think of these Model Fourteens?>

<They are very adaptable!> said Mertil. <Their acceleration is very impressive, and I found the weapons easy to use.>

<I agree,> Gafinilan said, shifting his weight.

<I am glad to hear that,> Jenchah said seriously. <How do you find their computer systems?>

<They’re very...uh...effective, sir,> Gafinilan answered. <I did not notice any difficulties.>

<Neither did I,> said Mertil.

<Tactical Officer Ondrus reported that your communications were patchy during the battle. Did you have any issues using the transponder?>

<No, sir,> said the _arisths_.

<You sent and received every thought-speak communication?>

<Of course!> Gafinilan said, bristling.

<It is not my intention to criticize you,> the prince went on. <You fly very well in tandem. We only wanted to make sure you knew all the computer protocols.>

<Gafinilan is as loud as a _sneltim_ roar,> Mertil said, his eyes gleaming. <I can hear him across the battlefield.>

<You can hear each other’s thought-speak from different ships?>

<Of course.>

<Even in a battle as large as this one?>

<I couldn’t, you know, keep track of him from the homeworld,> said Gafinilan. <But in the same orbit, certainly.>

Prince Jenchah glanced at them, taking a moment to compose himself. <It must be a great honor to fight alongside your _culsonem_ , but you ought to register to make sure you do not have a conflict of interest.>

<What?> Mertil blurted.

<If one of you were promoted to be the other’s superior officer, there could be—>

<No, no, what you said about— _culsonems._ >

<Ah,> said the prince. <Surely you have recognized your connection? Such a thought-speak bond does not form between any two warriors!>

<That’s impossible,> said Gafinilan. <Mertil and I have known each other for years. We’d know if we were...soulmates. Don’t the stories always say you’d dream of each other when you came of age?>

<I mean, I’ve dreamed about you lots of times,> Mertil said. <One more would just blend in with the rest.>

<You believe this?> Gafinilan asked. <You don’t think _culsonems_ are myths like the old Ellimists?>

<Maybe there’s Ellimists too. Maybe they’re the ones sending us these dreams.>

<As if they don’t have anything better to do?> Gafinilan groused.

<Gafinilan,> Mertil said. <I don’t know how to dig through my dreams. All I know is that you are mine, and I am yours. And I will always follow your voice.>

<That is very touching,> Jenchah said, <but perhaps my quarters are not the most appropriate place for this display?>

<I beg your pardon!> Mertil snapped to attention.

<None needed,> he said. <Just make sure you get those disclosures filed. You’ll both be leading your own squadrons before you know it.>

<Yes, sir,> said Gafinilan.

They made their way back to the dome, where other _arisths_ were still chattering about the recent battle. <The galaxy is changing,> Gafinilan said. <New technologies, new enemies? It’s strange to trust in the old stories.>

<Not strange at all,> said Mertil, reaching up to touch his cheeks. <Besides, now we have a tactical advantage the Yeerks have never dreamed of.>


End file.
